


Una noche en vela

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Falta de comunicación, M/M, Malos entendidos, Y un Sherlock que no quiere que se hagan cosas indecentes en su salón
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fic fue escrito para un promt para el reto de San Valentin del grupo en facebook "Mystrade is real 4 us" y supongo que el propio promt lo resume muy bien:</p><p>Greg se encuentra con un Mycroft desalineado. ‘¿Quién eres tú? Sal de mi casa’ le dice bromeando. Mycroft se va.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche en vela

Hoy había sido un día extremadamente duro para Mycroft, lo cual no era poca cosa si se tiene en cuenta el tipo de trabajo al que se enfrenta a diario, pero cambios políticos de última hora en europa del este habían generado no sólo una serie de duras reuniones para negociar pactos con gente a la que Mycroft en lo personal despreciaba y que en lo laboral tenía que adular, sino que uno de los bandos, esperando que el acuerdo entre Reino Unido y el bando enemigo fracasara había orquestado un ataque en su contra.

Afortunadamente, tanto Mycroft como todo su equipo, siempre estaban preparados ante cualquier eventualidad y aunque el ataque fue elaborado y muy violento pudieron acabar con los terroristas. 

Así que sí, hoy había sido un día extremadamente duro para Mycroft y su aspecto lo dejaba reflejado de un modo muy claro. Después los sucesos de todo el día su traje no estaba tan impecable como a él le enorgullecía llevarlo, y si antes del ataque ya estaba desaliñado, tras él ahora estaba inservible con incluso un desgarro en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta y una raja donde casi le atravesara un cuchillo.

Estaba tan cansado que sólo deseaba llegar a casa y servirse una copa en el sofá frente a la chimenea, a poder ser con Gregory a su lado si no había salido por algún caso. Se pasó la mano por el pelo anhelando ese momento de deseada paz sin preocuparse por despeinarse, peor de lo que ya lo tenía no podía quedar. Estaba tan cansado que ni recordaba en viaje en coche hasta la casa, sólo se dio cuenta de que había llegado cuando el coche se detuvo frente al portal.

Bajó casi sin fuerzas y sacó su llave para abrir la puerta. No estaba cerrada con llave así que Greg estaba en casa, bien, al fin una buena noticia para Mycroft. Se dirigió hasta el salón donde supuso que estaría.

Cuando Greg se giró al escuchar cerrarse la puerta de entrada vio a un Mycroft como nunca había visto asomándose por la puerta del salón. El siempre impecable y elegante hombre que era su pareja hoy llegaba totalmente desaliñado y despeinado, incluso sin ese característico rizo en el flequillo que adoraba despeinarle cuando estaban en la intimidad del dormitorio.

ㅡ¿Quién eres tú? ¡Sal de mi casa! Anda que menudas pintas me traes… ㅡ dijo bromeando mientras se levantaba hacia el mueble bar para servirle a Mycroft una copa, tal y como llegaba estaba claro que hoy la necesitaba, sin embargo cuando se giró con la copa en la mano se dió cuenta de que estaba solo. 

ㅡ ¿Myc? ㅡ le llamó saliendo del salón. Justo en ese momento escuchó cerrarse con un ligero portazo la puerta de entrada de la casa y se dirigió hacia allí. ㅡ ¡Mycroft! ㅡ llamó mientras abría la puerta. Plantado y sorprendido en el umbral de la puerta lo vio subirse de nuevo al coche. ㅡ ¿¡A dónde vas!? ㅡ gritó, aunque sabía que el otro no podría oirle subido en el coche que ya se alejaba de allí.

Sorprendido y aún con la copa de licor en la mano volvió al salón para buscar su teléfono y llamarlo, no entendía qué había pasado. ¿Por qué Mycroft había vuelto a casa sólo para volver a irse inmediatamente? Ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa, y con lo perfeccionista que era siempre con su aspecto le parecía increíble que se hubiera ido así. Lo más raro es que se había ido sin dirigirle ni una palabra. Es cierto que Mycroft no podía ser muy abierto con lo que hacía ni a dónde iba debido a la naturaleza de su trabajo, pero siempre le daba alguna explicación, aunque a veces esa explicación fuera que no podía darle ninguna.

El teléfono dio tres tonos antes de que se cortara la llamada. Volvió a intentarlo, pero las siguientes veces siempre le salió la irritante voz de una operadora informándole de que el número marcado estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura.

Greg estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso. El teléfono de Mycroft siempre estaba encendido y no sabía que cachivache del MI6 sería, pero era muy raro que no tuviera cobertura. Más de una vez había comprobado que estando él sin nada de cobertura Mycroft seguía hablando por teléfono sin ninguna muestra de fallos en la señal.

Algo estaba pasando y necesitaba asegurarse de que Mycroft estuviera bien. La opción más lógica fue llamar a su asistente, pero o Anthea mentía muy bien (cosa de la que estaba muy seguro) o no tenía ni idea de a dónde había ido. Hizo varias llamadas telefónicas más, a su despacho, a su secretaria y todos los contactos que se le ocurrieron, siempre con el mismo resultado. Nadie sabía dónde podía estar.

Greg había superado ya el estado de nerviosismo, estaba definitivamente asustado por el bienestar de su pareja, así que se vistió con lo primero que encontró y salió a buscarlo, No sabía muy bien a donde ir pero pensó que tal vez una buena primera opción sería empezar por el Club Diógenes, donde Mycroft pasaba sus ratos libres, lo que significaba en su idioma que tenía allí un despacho donde trabajar sin estar en el trabajo.

Le costó bastante, entre lo silenciosos que son allí normalmente y lo poco dados que son para compartir cualquier dato de sus socios, por insignificante que sea, fue difícil averiguar que no, Mycroft no había estado allí en todo el día. alguien le pregunta negará haber intentado usar su placa para fines personales y mucho menos haber sacado su arma para conseguirlo.

Greg se pasó horas deambulando de un lado a otro de la ciudad pasando por todos los lugares en los Mycroft podría estar, sin éxito, para luego ir a aquellos en los que no debería estar, con la absurda esperanza de encontrarlo ileso y pasando el rato. Bastante improbable, sí, pero era lo que le hacía continuar buscando, ya que el teléfono parecía inútil. Había seguido intentando llamarlo cada diez minutos, siempre con el mismo resultado, la ya odiosa voz de la teleoperadora indicándole que no era posible contactar con ese número.

Agotado, desesperado y al borde de un ataque nervioso de la preocupación decidió acudir a la única persona que no querría buscarlo, pero la única que podría encontrarlo. Sin importarle lo inadecuado de la hora, casi de mañana ya, llamó a la puerta del 221B. Al no recibir respuesta, estarán durmiendo aún, pensó, abrió la puerta que sabía no estaba cerrada con llave. Ni siquiera un loco querría atreverse a robar en la casa del detective sociópata.

Subió las escaleras que daban al piso de Sherlock para entrar a su salón. Cuando abrió la puerta su corazón dio un vuelco e inconscientemente comenzó a llorar. Tumbado en el sofá del 221B estaba Mycroft durmiendo, aún desaliñado y con el traje roto puesto, pero aparentemente sano y salvo. La tensión acumulada a lo largo de su noche de búsqueda se liberó en unas lágrimas de alivio.

Se acercó hasta arrodillarse frente al sofá para despertarle llamándole suavemente mientras apartaba el pelo de su cara.

ㅡ Mycroft, amor, despierta.

Mycroft abrió lentamente los ojos para ver a Greg y se enderezó rápidamente cuando lo vió con los ojos llorosos.

ㅡ ¿Qué pasa? ㅡ preguntó alarmado.

ㅡ Nada, sólo estaba preocupado por cómo te fuiste de casa, ¿dónde estabas? Llevo toda la noche buscándote. 

ㅡ Estuve aquí. Me fui porque tú me lo pediste, Gregory. No quería importunarte, tenía pensado volver después de descansar y adecentarme un poco.

ㅡ ¿Cuándo te pedí yo que te fueras? ㅡ preguntó Greg sorprendido.

ㅡ Fue lo único que me dijiste cuando llegué a casa.

ㅡ Oh, Myc… ㅡ dijo cogiendo su cara entre sus manos y apoyando su frente en la de Mycroft. ㅡ Eso sólo era una broma, no lo decía en serio. Sólo fue que me sorprendió verte así, nada más, jamás querré que te vayas vengas como vengas vestido.

ㅡ Lo siento ㅡ contestó Mycroft separándose para besar a Greg.

ㅡ ¡Alto! - dijo Sherlock gritando mientras salía de su habitación. ㅡ ¡Eso sí que no! Sólo acepté que te quedases a dormir porque John insistió, pero no pienso aceptar que convirtáis mi salón en un lupanar.

Greg sonrió ante la indignación de Sherlock por sólo un beso, así que cogió la mano de Mycroft tirando de ella para hacerle levantarse.

ㅡ Tiene razón, Myc ㅡ dijo sin dejar de sonreír, se sentía contento y aliviado después de la noche que pasó. ㅡ Llevémonos este lupanar a nuestra casa. Llama a ese chófer tuyo que te sigue a todas partes.

ㅡ Tal vez antes debería arreglarme un po…

ㅡ ¡De eso nada! ㅡ dijo tirando de su brazo hacia la puerta. ㅡ ¡Vamos!

Una vez ya en casa Greg guió a Mycroft al baño.

ㅡ Vamos es hora de que te quites esa ropa de una vez.

ㅡ Puedes esperarme en el dormitorio mientras yo…

ㅡ Myc… ㅡ dijo suavemente cuando llegaron al baño. ㅡ Sólo fue una tontería, ¿de acuerdo? Una broma estúpida. No es por tu ropa por lo que quiero estar contigo. ㅡ Mientras Greg hablaba iba desabrochando los botones de la chaqueta y camisa de Mycroft. ㅡ No es por tu aspecto, ni por tu “pequeña posición” en el gobierno. ㅡ dijo esto último con una sonrisa. ㅡ Es por tí, por quien y por como eres.

Greg no pudo evitar admirar el cuerpo de Mycroft, tal vez no era un modelo digno de posar en ropa interior, pero para él era perfecto, era todo lo que siempre quiso en una pareja y que hasta ahora no había logrado encontrar y el aspecto físico no era precisamente lo que le importaba.

ㅡ Ojalá fueras consciente de lo perfecto que eres para mi… ㅡ dijo acercándose más a él hasta abrazarlo y así poder besarlo como se merecía. ㅡ Venga, pasa a la ducha y vente a la cama, ha sido una noche muy dura y quiero que acabe con los dos juntos en nuestra cama.

Minutos más tarde Mycroft apareció envuelto en una toalla con el pelo aún algo húmedo de la ducha. Se dirigió al armario para buscar un pijama cuando la voz de Greg le interrumpió.

ㅡ No, ven aquí ㅡ dijo extendiendo su brazo hacia Mycroft. ㅡ Te quiero sin nada entre los dos esta noche.

Mycroft le miró con un ligero rubor en su rostro y pese a un ligero momento de duda le metió en la cama con Greg.

ㅡ Hum… perfecto ㅡ digo mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda y acariciaba su piel. ㅡ Ahora estoy demasiado cansado por tu culpa, ㅡ dijo besándole la nuca por lo que Mycroft pudo notar su sonrisa contra su piel y saber que no hablaba en serio, que no le estaba reprochando nada, ㅡ pero prepárate porque mañana, en cuanto me despierte, pienso hacerte todas esas cosas pervertidas que tanto te gustan… ㅡ Greg no pudo evitar apretarlo con fuerza entre sus brazos, lo amaba demasiado y sentía que no estaban lo suficientemente juntos. ㅡ Pienso hacerte el amor hasta que le quede claro a ese gran cerebro tuyo lo mucho que te amo.

Greg tenía razón, había sido una noche muy larga y casi sin darse cuenta ambos se quedaron dormidos con una sonrisa feliz en sus rostros cuando el sol empezaba ya a asomar por el horizonte.


End file.
